thomas_new_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Races
"We'll show those show-offs!" "Pay them out! Pay them out!" - Bertie and Harold at the bus stop 'Races '''is the first episode of the first season. Plot One morning, Harold was making his usual routes over Sodor when he flew over Thomas and Percy at Tidmouth Sheds. They appeared to be boasting about something to the bigger engines. He flew lower to get a closer look and saw the big engines' disgusted looks. "You don't understand, Gordon. Races are important. You've raced Spencer before, haven't you?" said Thomas cheekily. "''He ''races ''me, not vice versa." protested Gordon, trying to hide the fact that he loved racing Spencer; the two had always had a sort of rivalry, and they liked trying to prove something to the other. Henry rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. I've seen you two." Gordon looked away, embarrassed. James snickered. "I've beaten Bertie twice! I'm more reliable than any bus from any part of the entire world," Thomas boasted. Gordon chuckled, thankful that Thomas had changed the subject. "You, little Thomas, can't beat MY speed any day." "I thought he was faster than you with that jet engine," said Henry. Gordon snorted, "Pah! Henry, you certainly are being disrespectful!" James and Henry chuckled. "I'm faster and better than any helicopter on Earth!" laughed Percy. "Rubbish! Races are just excuses to get out of work." fumed James. "Indeed Gallivanting off and racing a bus or a helicopter? No thanks! Your races are dis... dis..." began Henry. "Disgraceful!" said Gordon. "Disgusting!" put in James. "Despicable!" finished Henry. Thomas and Percy only laughed and puffed away to do their duties. Harold was furious. "I'll show them! Helicopters are better than engines any day!" he bellowed. At last, James noticed Harold flying above them. "Hey, lazywings! Do something funny!" Harold ignored and flew away; he knew it was best to let Bertie know too, so he flew over to a bus stop where Bertie was waiting for his passengers to disembark. "We need to pay Thomas and Percy out!" Harold called. "Why?" asked Bertie, "What have they done to us?" "Because Thomas and Percy keep on boasting about our races with them! They say they're better than us!" "What cheeks!" cried Bertie and agreed to pay them out. At Ffarquhar, Thomas was waiting with Annie and Clarabel. Bertie rolled up and said "Bet you can't catch me!" Thomas' crew were surprised. "We don't have time!" exclaimed Thomas' driver, but Thomas didn't care. "Pah! There's plenty of time! There's plenty of time!" he laughed. His ego had taken over. "You're on!" Thomas said and the race began. "Thomas!" cried Annie, "Where are we going?" But Thomas didn't answer. He puffed as fast as he could, but Bertie was still ahead. "Oh, no!" cried Thomas as he could see a broken signal up ahead; he had to stop. "I'm so glad us buses don't have to deal with broken signals!" laughed Bertie and drove away. Thomas was furious and blew an angry "Peep!" "I knew we shouldn't have raced Bertie..." groaned Annie, "Now, we'll have to wait for the signal to be repaired, Oh, dear! Oh dear!" groaned Clarabel. "We'll be moving in no time!" protested Thomas, "At least, I hope so..." Meanwhile, at the quarry, Percy was shunting some trucks for Toby when Harold flew above him. "Hey, Percy! Let's have a race to the Docks! You and me!" "You're on!" replied the saddle tank and puffed away. At first, Percy was winning, but then the trucks started to play their games. "Hold back!" giggled the first truck. So the trucks held back against Percy. This made it hard for Percy to catch up to speed. "Ha ha! I'm winning!" laughed Harold. Percy growled and tried to puff on. But he was so busy trying to catch up to the cheeky helicopter that he wasn't paying attention and forgot to fill up his water tank at Kellsthrope. "Oh no!" cried Percy as he could feel himself going slower and slower until he stopped completely. "Bother!" thought Percy. "Who's the one that forgot to fill the tank?" the driver accused the fireman. "Rubbish! I filled it this morning! I think... Didn't I, Percy?" "Uh... no." The fireman groaned, "Ugh, now what? We were supposed to stay at the quarry!" Percy sighed and waited for help. Now, he was stuck. At last, the broken signal was repaired and Thomas was on his way again. "Finally!" he puffed. But he had a long way to go if he wanted to catch Bertie. Like Percy, Thomas wasn't paying attention and forgot to load up on coal. Thomas was surprised as he went slower and slower. "Thomas, you clumsy engine!" scolded his driver. Donald had been there to witness it. "Well, well, well! So much for being a fast engine," chuckled Donald. Thomas was cross and soon Toby arrived for his passengers. "Be more careful next time, Thomas," said Toby, "Passengers are important after all. That is, if there is a next time!'" Thomas blushed with embarrassment. Donald chuckled as he set off for Callan Castle. After Toby had shunted Thomas and Percy to their respected refueling places, the day carried on uneventfully. Harold and Bertie considered themselves the winners. "Ha, ha, ha! What engines! Clever us." said Bertie, laughing. Harold laughed so hard, he found it hard to talk! At the sheds, Thomas and Percy couldn't believe what had happened. "I can't believe that Whirlybird beat me!" huffed Percy. "Same with me and Bertie," agreed Thomas. "Serves you right," huffed Toby, "You won't boast about your races again, will you?" "We weren't!" the tank engines protested. "Ugh, just be quiet! The lot of you!" fumed Daisy and the shed fell silent. Thomas and Percy agreed to never boast about their races again, much to the relief of the bigger engines. Characters *Thomas *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Donald *Daisy *Annie and Clarabel *Bertie *Harold *Spencer (mentioned) Locations *Tidmouth Sheds *Knapford *Ffarquhar *Ffarquhar Sheds *Anopha Quarry *The Goods Station *Tidmouth Trivia *References to Thomas and Bertie, Percy and Harold and Thomas the Jet Engine are used Gallery Races01.jpg Races02.jpg Races03.jpg Races04.jpg Races05.jpg Races06.jpg Races07.jpg Races08.jpg Races09.jpg Races11.jpg Races12.jpg Races13.jpg Races14.jpg Races15.jpg Races20.jpg Races21.jpg Races22.jpg Races23.jpg Category:Season 1 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes Category:Episodes with Pics (in progress) Category:Vhs